Fated to be Together
by Snoweria
Summary: This story is about a high school girl named Tachikawa Mimi, who finally get herself an apartment for her own. However, on the day she moved in, a familiar looking guy, who was really her idol, claiming the apartment to be his. What had actually happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Mina (everyone)! **

**Here's my very first fanfiction and is a mimato. ;) hope you'll enjoy it!**

**This story is inspired by a manga 'Good Morning Call' and a mimato fanfiction 'Living With Him', please give credits to them too! Unfortunately 'Living With Him' hasn't been updated for too long, which is sad. :(**

**My story has different kind of twist than those two inspired story, so do not worry ;). I put some Japanese suffix and words in this fanfic, just so it will give you a picture of watching an anime, rather than just plain reading. And for those who couldn't understand the meaning, before we began, let's learn some Japanese!**

_**Dictionary:**_

_Tou-san/otou-san = father_

_Hime-sama = princess (I remember Mimi's father always calls Mimi as his princess)_

_Nani = what_

_Demo = but_

_Daijobu = Don't worry/It's alright/It's fine._

_Yokata = Thank God/ I'm Glad (good to hear)_

_Hayaku = Hurry_

_Nani Kore = What's this?_

_Moshi moshi = Hello_

_Arigatou = Thank you_

_Ja ne = Bye_

_Et-to = This/that (hard to explain this one, it's more like a 'common reaction' Japanese use to make/says when they are looking for something)_

_Chotto = wait_

_Gomen = Sorry_

_Kami-sama = God_

_Ano = Hey/that_

_Masaka = Don't tell me/ No way/ It cant be_

_Ojou = Miss_

_Kuso = Damn it_

_N__ani wo iu tennan = What the hell are you saying_

_Baka mitai = That's stupid_

_Sonna = (Not very sure how to explain this one, it's something like…) This cant be happening, I cant believe this._

_Ano Baka = That idiot/That fool_

_Hontou-ni = Really?_

_Ojii-san = uncle_

_Itadakimasu = Let's eat_

_Obaa-chan/Obaa-san = grandmother/old lady_

_Sempai = senior, a school mate who's older._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**This can't be happening!**

"Hai, tou-san, you worry too much! I'll be fine." Mimi rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply, tired of listening to her father on the other side of her phone line.

"_Of course I'm worry hime-sama! You are my only child! In fact, I'm still not too keen on the idea." _Her dad replied through the other line.

"Otou-san! Haven't we already settled this? Besides, I've already moved my things out."

"_Hai hai, but remember, if anything happens, I'll pick you up!"_

"I know! I'm hanging up now! Your flight should be departing soon and I have class right about now. Take care and bye-bye!" Mimi quickly finished and before her father could reply, she pressed the end button on her phone.

"Geez, typical dad." Mimi grunted as she slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

"Mimi-chan!" hearing her name, Mimi turned her head towards a purple headed girl who waved at her with a bright smile on her face.

Surprised seeing one of her best friend hasn't go to class, Mimi exclaimed, "Miyako? Why aren't you in class?"

"I was looking all over for you! Tachibana sensei dismissed class early today. Let's go back to class and get our bags, Jyou-kun is waiting for us there." Miyako explained as she pulled Mimi's right wrist, guiding her to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Did your otou-san called?" Mimi's male best friend asked.<p>

Mimi sighed and nodded as she, Miyako and Jyou walked out of their school gate. "His plane was about to depart when he called me, and as usual, he said he's worry about his princess living all alone in an apartment."

"Nani? You are living all alone?" Jyou's eyes widened in surprise, and continued, "I thought you are going to live with your baa-san in the new apartment."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Jyou "Are you kidding me? She doesn't want to leave her farm, and I either live with her, or have my own apartment." Mimi grew pale at the thought of living in the farm, which, from what she remembered, was filled with icky mud, spiders and pigs. The mud dirtied her favorite boots, the spiders crawled into her skirt and every time she smells those pigs scents, it made her vomits. She does love her granny, but she hated the place. More to that, it would take more than an hour to take the train and worst the bus. "…and of course, I choose to live alone."

"Well, but I'm really glad you decided to stay here!" Miyako gave Mimi a big hug.

"Kyaaa,,, Miyako-chan!" Mimi hugged her best friend back.

"Demo, isn't it illegal for a girl your age to be living alone?" Jyou began to question the situation.

"Daijobu Jyou-kun! The agency didn't even question me about that, don't over think things. It's illegal as long as it's princess Tachikawa Mimi included!" Mimi proudly stated, while Jyou made an unsure face and considering these whole situation to be a little too suspicious.

"Hai hai! As long as Mimi's here with us!" Miyako patted Jyou's back.

Then something came to his mind, something he almost forgotten, "Ah! Miyako, did you bring it?" Jyou exclaimed.

While Mimi put on the confused look on her face, Miyako panicked and quickly dug her hand into her bag, "I almost forgot! Yokata, you reminded me!" she said.

As Miyako took out a pink wrapped package, she cheered excitedly, "TADA! Here you go! A housewarming gift from me and Jyou. Now, open up! Hayaku!" she urged Mimi.

Mimi quickly unwrap the pretty package and opened the box. As she saw the blue fabricated object inside, her eyes widened with surprise as she took it out, "Nani kore?" she questioned.

"It's a man's underwear Mimi-chan! Haven't you seen your dad's before?" Miyako grinned and Jyou continued, "It's to protect you from thieves. If you hang it by the window, any criminals would think there's a man living in your place, plus you can use them as shorts, pretty cool huh?"

Mimi was quiet for a moment. Her face was blank, as she look down, staring at the present.

"Moshi moshi? Mimi-chan? You don't like it?" Miyako called out trying to get her attention and was worried Mimi wouldn't like the gift.

Laughter was erupted from Mimi's mouth, "I'm just surprised you guys prepared 'this' for me! Arigatou for thinking this far for me!"

"Fortunately, no one has worn that pair!" Jyou happily stated, and it was then Mimi abruptly stopped her laughter and both she and Miyako looked at Jyou suspiciously, "Nani? Why are you two looking at me like that?" he questioned.

"I cant believe you Jyou-kun, is this one of your old boxer?" Miyako asked as she stared at him suspiciously.

Jyou's face redden in embarrassment as he yelled, "**Stop making stuff up! It's brand new!**"

As the two female chuckled, Mimi who was covering her mouth with her right hand palm, then noticed her Hello Kitty watch and take a peek at the time, "Wahh!" she exclaimed, "I should get back soon, the movers are coming in ten minutes."

Miyako puffed her cheek, "Going already?"

"Hai! I promise I'll invite you guys over, once I settled in. Ja ne!" with that Mimi ran off towards her new apartment.

* * *

><p>"Et-to…et-to.. 307…307… Here it is!" Mimi exclaimed happily. Feeling extremely excited, she quickly open the door with the key.<p>

Standing at the front door, she exclaimed, "Woahhh! This is awesome!" and she ran into the apartment, "A 150 square foot living room and a whole set of kitchen cabinets!" then she ran towards a door and started opening it, "Woahh! A huge bathroom all for myself! I could take hours bath in here."

She continued her check out section by opening the two bedrooms next to each other, "Two 'a hundred' square foot bedrooms with air-conditioning in each! This is truly wonderful! I could decorate my whole bed room pink! Wait! My living room should be pink, or my kitchen…" she shook her head, " …both, the bedroom and the living room in pink would look great!"

Mimi placed her hands on her hips as she kept thinking and mumbling, "…. And that new furry pink sofa would sit here and…" she stopped her mumbling as she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Mimi turned her head around and caught a sight of a handsome blonde guy with cerulean blue eyes and _'Oh wow, those eyes were dreamy!'_

She analyzed his features carefully. He was tall build, not too slim and he looked like he sparkles. This guy looked somewhat around her age and he looked extremely familiar. He looked kind of like Ishida sempai. _'Maybe he is Ishida sempai?', _Mimi gave another better look, _'No, it can't be, I heard sempai live with his parents and his brother. Maybe this one is just his look alike.'_

Then his face came extremely close, _'Chotto! Is he going to…k-ki…' _Mimi was blushing redder and redder and…

"**Oi! Oi! Are you listening?"** he yelled and just like that Mimi snapped from her train of thoughts "Eh?" she blinked her eyes a few times and her face started to redden in embarrassment once again. "Gomen, I wasn't listening, could you please repeat?" she asked, putting on her trademark 'Mimi hime innocent face'.

The guy faces redden a bit because the effect Mimi's cute face had on him, and yet he groaned out of annoyance and yelled, "**I said, what are you doing here?**"

"**What am I doing here? I live here!"** Mimi yelled back, "You don't have to yell." She muttered.

"Excuse me? I am the one who's going to live here!" he replied, this time with lowered tone, trying to calm himself.

"Nani?"

"You've got the wrong apartment, so off you go." The guy insisted and started to push Mimi out of her own apartment.

She stepped on his feet with as much force as she can and made him screamed in pain, "I've paid for this apartment and I am not leaving! You are the one who'd mistaken this place as yours, see my key?" she pulled out her key from her pocket, " It says '307'. Now, you go!" she pointed snobbishly at the door. _'How dare he.'_ She thought.

The guy stood up as soon as he felt the pain faded away. He took out his key and checked the number on them, "This is impossible…" he muttered.

"Moshi mosh! Moving service for Tachikawa Mimi and Ishida Yamato." Mimi and Yamato turned their heads towards a group of movers who called out from the front door with packages.

"Kami-sama! This 'is' happening!" Yamato groaned in disbelief.

Mimi eyes widened with excitement, and with a slight blush on her cheeks, she excitedly asked "Chotto! Ano, masaka, Ishida Yamato-kun? The Teenage Wolf's lead singer?" she squealed, "Wait till Miyako hears about this! I bet she'll get ecstatic as hell, no, most likely jealous…" and she kept mumbling while Yamato sweat dropped and tells the movers to leave the packages inside.

"…then and then, everyone will get jealous, and they will…" she continued day dreaming and uttering her imagination.

She is with Ishida sempai this close and she had never been happier.

"OI! Ojou! There's no time for nonsense! We have to call the agencies." Yamato pointed out.

"Oh, you're right! Let me make the call." Mimi took out her phone and began pressing numbers and dial.

"Oh no!" Mimi frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"It's out of service."

"Kuso!" he groaned and punched his hand on the wall.

"Hey don't do that! You are breaking my wall." Mimi complained angrily.

Yamato looked up and glare at her, "You!"

"What?" Mimi stepped up challengingly.

"Come with me!" He pulled Mimi's wrist and began walking towards their apartment door.

"Hey! W-where the hell are we going?" Mimi stuttered. Her face flushed by the touch of his hand, yet felt angry and confused.

"To the agency of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>OUT OF BUSINESS!<strong>

**Otonashi Real Estate**

It was quiet for a few moments, until the wind blew past the two standing in front of former real estate.

Frustrated, Yamato was losing his mind and started kicking the entrance door with huge force and yelled **"What the hell!",** while Mimi stood dumbfounded, too shocked to response to the current situation.

Tachikawa Mimi, along with Ishida Yamato, just got ripped off by a phony real estate agency.

"We are going to the landlord!" Yamato exclaimed, pulling Mimi's wrist once again.

"C-Chotto!" she yelped, a bit surprised and embarrassed from his touch. _'Get a grip Mimi! He's just dragging you! There's no point on getting embarrassed.'_

"Hayaku!" he gripped her wrist tighter and ran faster.

Ishida Yamato, hold her hand twice today. _'Miyako is going to be so jealous'_ Mimi grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>The landlord looked like how Mimi expected her to be, old. Well, not quite there. She imagined the landlord to be old and bad tempered, but this one is quite the opposite on the personality traits. She's quite chubby and was very friendly.<p>

"Otonashi real estate?" the old lady shook her head, "Never heard of it."

"Apparently, they rented the apartment for two people." Yamato said, while Mimi, who was sitting next to him, was savoring the green tea served by the old lady.

"Well, that's very unfortunate of you, but we can't do anything about it. As long as I get the 150.000 yen rent fee every month, I don't mind." The old lady finished her sentence with a smile.

"**Nani? 150.000 yen? The agency said it only cost 80.000 yen!" **both Yamato and Mimi exclaimed as they stood up abruptly.

"It's impossible to find an 80.000 yen apartment in Osaka." the old lady calmly pointed out, "I assumed the agency took your money and ran off. Well, there's no helping it, this kind of situation most likely to happen if you get an apartment through an unfamiliar agency."

Pulling his blonde hair in distress, Yamato muttered,_ "We really have been ripped off." _

'_Is this a dream?' _Mimi thought, as she was staring at Yamato's handsome face. She couldn't help but blushed.

He's Ishida Yamato, the lead vocalist of one of the most famous teenage band member in Osaka. More importantly, he goes to the same school as her and she had never had a chance to talk or even see him face to face, especially not this close and now she's accidentally living with him. The whole girls at school would be so jealous of her… but, wait right there! This guy may be good looking and all, but he's plain rude. She always thought Ishida Yamato as a pure gentleman, who has the heart of an angle, and Kami-sama! the real person is an absolute unmannered person. She can't believe she collected the Teenage wolf CD albums just to listen to this person's songs.

With that thought, Mimi closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Yamato narrowed her eyes on Mimi.

"Nothing." She shook her head still blushing.

"Masaka…" Yamato eyes grows narrower and he smirk as his face gotten closer to Mimi's, "… you have a crush on me."

"Nani wo iu tennan?" Mimi's felt like her face is going to burst from embarrassment.

"Your uniform…" he pointed directly at Mimi's chests, which made her automatically covered her chest area with her hands,"…you must be from Osaka high just like me, and you know that I'm in the Teenage Wolves." he continued, "I believe you must be one of my fans and I know you have my band Cd's piled up in one of your packages upstairs." Yamato teased.

"Baka mitai! Why would I have your stupid collection of Cd's and posters? Why would I have a crush on you? You must be joking. You are a very unmannered jerk and I'm not one of your ridiculous fans." Mimi turned her flushed face away from Yamato.

'_How did he know?'_ Oh yes, Mimi do have the complete collection of his band's CD and posters, especially Yamato's self portrait. She even has his image displayed on her phone. She'll have to change her wallpaper later. How embarrassing.

"Hey, I've never said 'poster'…" he grinned wider, "…then you 'do' have them?"

Mimi felt hot. Her head was about to burst from embarrassment and anger this time.** "I don't! Y-you…"**

Before Mimi could even finish her sentence, the old lady interrupted, "A-ano…I have a suggestion."

"What?" Yamato's expression turned serious and gave full attention at the old woman.

"Why don't you two live together?" she finished with a smile.

"**No way!"** both Mimi and Yamato exclaimed in unison.

"But that way, you pay cheaper price from your budget for the rent fee." The old lady suggested.

* * *

><p>Back in their apartment, both Mimi and Yamato sat down on the floor board, looking depressed and hopeless.<p>

"Sonna…" Mimi began.

A part of her was happy that she got to live with Yamato, her idol. But another part of her detest him for being such a jerk, more to that, he's a guy, she can't live with a guy. She's a pure innocent young girl who just got ripped by a stupid real estate agency, and if her father were to find out about this, he is going to fetch her up and drag her to America with him, or worst, she will have to live with her baa-san in the farm.

"Stop complaining will you? You are so annoying." Yamato pointed out, extremely irritated.

Mimi's eyes twitched a little, her heart felt tingles of hurt and disappointment, but she has to remain strong to fight this blonde meanie, "You have no right to shut me, you are not my tou-san! Keep your mouth to yourself. I can complain whatever, whenever and wherever I wanted to."

"Cut the crap! I've already used up all my money for this place and I have to put up with living with you, I had enough for a day and I don't need to hear any more of your complaints." Yamato angrily stated.

"Then look for another place to live if you don't wish to hear any of my complains." Mimi looked away.

"I told you I've used up all my money! You never listen to people talking do you?" Yamato replied slightly angry.

"Then why don't you go home and ask your parents for money." Mimi simply suggested.

There was a pause at Yamato's part, "I cant." He replied, and Mimi noticed his expression changed and he looked away, "You?" he asked back.

'A-ah…I think…" this time, it was Mimi's turn to pause. She couldn't possibly tell her dad about this. Then he's going to pick her up, no, no. "I-I cant."

There were no reply from Yamato and both went quiet for a minute, until Mimi remembered the landlord's suggestion, she then speak up, "We could just live together!"

Yamato looked up at her with a shocking look on his face, then Mimi decided to continue, "That way, just like the old lady said, we only pay cheaper price from our budget and half price from the actual rent."

"A-are you serious?" Yamato blushed a little at the thought of living with a girl. "Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Of course I do. We have separate rooms and besides it's not like we're living here together forever, we can move once we find better places." Mimi suggested.

"**Are you insane?** Absolutely not!" Yamato pointed out.

Mimi's head lowered, "B-but…" her voice was a little shaky and she looked up at Yamato with tears in her eyes, "I don't have anywhere else to go… "Mimi sobbed and was getting more dramatic and real, "M-my parents already sold our house" she cried harder, "… a-and they're so far away i-in America."

Yamato paled at the sight of Mimi's crying, "Hey, don't cry…", seeing that she won't stop, he finally decided "F-fine…"

* * *

><p>Mimi was unpacking her stuff in her room, where she giggled softly and said "Ano baka!" she continue giggling, "He really can't handle girls' tears." She sighed with satisfaction, "I guess those drama classes I took was worth it after all."<p>

Ishida sempai is one of the hottest guy in school. He was cool and his songs was very inspiring and touching. Well, based on Miyako's information, all those songs were written by himself. _'I cant wait to see the look on Miyako's face when she found out I'm living with him.' _She thought as she giggled in excitement_, 'Hontou ni, the thought of living with him makes me really happy.'_

'_Hey, what's this smell?' _Mimi followed the smell she caught, and walked out of her room towards the kitchen, where the nice smell came from.

She saw Yamato standing between the counters in the kitchen, mixing the spaghetti sauce together.

"What are you doing?" she decided to ask.

"Can't you see for yourself?" Yamato answered coolly.

Mimi sulked her face at his reaction and continued to ask, "Ne, Are you preparing for me too?"

"Of course not." He answered still in the same tone.

Mimi frowned at his answer and it was then her stomach grumbled in hunger and Yamato looked at her with a dirty look.

She blushed with embarrassment _'Okay, that was embarrassing! I just grumbled in front of Ishida sempai. But I'm so hungry!'_ she rubbed her hungry stomach.

"Fine." He said, "…just take a sit, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Arigatou Ishida sempai!" Mimi smiled happily. _'Kyyaaa…he's not so bad after all, as expected from Ishida sempai.' _

"Hey by the way, don't call me Ishida sempai." He pointed out, with his back facing Mimi, "When you are the one who call me that, I feel very disturb."

Mimi made a nasty look, 'Still a jerk.' She thought and decided to asked, "What should I call you then? Ishida? Yamato? Yamato-kun? Yama-chan? _Jerk_?" she giggled at her last suggestion of names.

Yamato turned his angry face towards Mimi and glared at her, "Is that how you call someone who has kindly cook for you?" he asked, slightly irritated, while he put a fair amount of spaghetti and sauce on each plate, "…just call me Yamato."

"Hai hai, Yamato ojii-san." Mimi mocked and stuck her tongue out at Yamato. She had to admit, she's very happy she get to call him Yamato.

With a fake chuckle, Yamato said, "Very funny…" and he put a plate of spaghetti in front of Mimi and kindly hand a wooden chopstick to her, "…here's your chopstick."

"Arigatou! Itadakimasu!" and without another word, Mimi quickly dug into her food. 'This is very tasty!" she commented.

Yamato smiled a little, "I am Yamato-sama, the master of all cooks, of course it's tasty."

"Oh please!" Mimi snorted.

"Oh, by the way, what was your name again?" Yamato asked before he started to eat.

"Tachikawa Mimi." She smiled brightly at Yamato, "Some friends call me ojou-sama, some call me Mimi-chan and as for my tou-san he always called me hime-sama, so your choice!" she proudly said the several options she gave him.

"Hime-sama?" Yamato burst out laughing, "That is accurate!" he exclaimed with his thumbs up.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You do have the 'princess complex' in you!"

Mimi just shrugged and said, "Whatever Ishida sempai!" and she continued her meal.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

The two quarrel in between meals and both didn't stop until each went into their bedroom, even so, Mimi had to admit, day one with Ishida Yamato wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**hat's it for chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed reading. **

****Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, I tried my best and still I think I need a beta! **Please kindly leave a supportive review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Mina (everyone)! **

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Thanks for the review, even if there's only one, I'm very happy to know that someone out there like my story please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Here's some new Japanese meanings.**

_**Dictionary:**_

_Iie = No_

_Boku= me (a guy)_

_Watashi = me (a girl)_

_Doko ni iru no = Where are you?_

_Urusai = Shut up!_

_Deto = date_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mimi a crybaby?**

It was ten to eleven in the morning and none of the two occupants of apartment 307 were awake.

Even with the brightness of the sun shone on Mimi's face, she's still sleeping soundly, while Yamato on the other room, covering his face with his thick cozy blanket to avoid the disturbing sun light. It was until Mimi's phone began to vibrate, and one of Teenage Wolves' songs was played as the ringtone.

Not even slightly disturbed by her phone, she heard the song playing in her dream.

She saw herself standing at the very front of the crowd, looking up the stage in front of her, jumping with excitement, she yelled, "Ishida-sempai, Sugoi!" she waved. Noticing she called his name, the handsome boy walked towards her, until he stood right in front of her, looking down with a gentle smile on his face, he kneel himself down, closing his eyes, his face grew closer and closer to her, and their mouth was about to touch, until…

**BANG!** She fell on the floor.

"Itai!" she whimpered in pain, holding her damaged bum.

Stood up, she then noticed her cell phone had been ringing and vibrating for a while, and reach for it to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi?" she greeted.

"_Mimi-chan!"_ a familiar voice, Mimi heard everyday exclaimed, _"I've called you three times and you just answered now. Were you still sleeping?" _

"Hai Miyako-chan, gomen!" Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"_Hai hai,"_ Miyako responded, understanding typical Mimi, _"Ano, me and Jyou are planning on bringing you to lunch at the new ramen shop near his place, I know this is sudden but is that alright with you?"_

"Oh, of course it's alright!" Mimi answered with excitement, " I have nothing to do today anyways. Glad you asked me out today, cause I wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow."

"_Oh? What are going to do tomorrow?"_

"Oh you know… deciding the new wallpapers, buy some new furniture. This place is not pink enough!"

Miyako giggled through the other line, "_Typical Mimi-chan! Do you need my help?"_

"But, I thought you are going to work in the supermarket tomorrow?"

"_Nah, I decided to take five days off and my kaa-san agreed to it. So do you mind if I join?"_

Mimi smiled, while playing with her teddy bear with her other hand, "Why of course I would be very happy to have you come with me. It would totally be fun! We can ask Jyou to come with us if he wants."

"_Sure, sure. We'll tell him later at lunch. Now, you go take your one hour shower. We'll meet at the Odaiba station at twelve. Ja." _

"Hai hai! Ja…" Mimi replied and press the end button as she finished.

"I'm gonna take a long bath…I'm gonna take a long bath…La~la~laa…" she sang as she grabbed her towel and exited her bedroom.

Then she snapped as she saw Yamato room's door. She remembered her dream and_ 'Ahh…That closeness and we were almost… until that Miyako called!'_ she frowned at the thought of her best friend interrupted her sweet dream and then she was suddenly reminded, "Oh, I forgot to tell Miyako about Ishida-sempai!" she said whispery, to prevent the other occupants of 307 to hear.

'Is he still asleep?' Mimi wondered. _'If he's not then, he's way too quiet…"_

Curious, she opened her housemate room's door and took a little peek and saw no one in the room.

Mimi's eyes widened in surprise_, 'He's out then. I wonder where he is now.'_ She thought as she closed the door. _'Oh well, who cares when I can really have the bathroom all to myself without worrying he would want to take a leak or a bath. This is life! No one to rush me!'_

Little did she know that the golden haired boy she thought was out, was rolling on the floor next to his bed. He groaned and woken up as he thought he heard some noise, but then heard nothing. Checking his phone for the time, "Man, it's already past 10? Band practice starts at 12, got to get there before the others." he told himself with his hoarse after wake voice.

He walked out of his room, wanting to brush his teeth and took a nice bath, then he couldn't help but noticed his housemate room's door was open and decided he would take a peek inside. _'She's out?'_ he thought as he saw no one in the room_, 'Woke up early and an unkempt bed? This is a surprise.'_ He made a face, _'I wonder where that ditsy girl went to. She seemed to be in a rush…_' he thought as he sat on her bed and soon noticed the boxes she still hasn't unpack and it was then a brilliant idea came to his mind. He began looking out for his band albums and posters collection, he believed Mimi have kept, and boy he was right. He smirked at his findings and thought he would use 'this' whenever he argue with Mimi from then on. Chuckling to himself, he opened all the posters and was a little surprised yet felt extremely happy with what he'd seen. All the posters were 'him'.

While Mimi were taking her warm bath, Yamato who's satisfied and finished with his investigation finally left the girl's room and made his way towards the bathroom without knowing there's someone of the opposite sex inside.

Mimi who thought no one other than her is at home, left the door unlock, which let Yamato 'unknowingly' opened the door and saw a sight he'd never seen before in real life. A naked female.

He stood at his spot quiet, unmoving, while Mimi still had her eyes closed, humming a song softly to herself as she enjoyed her moment in her warm bath, not noticing his presence. He gulped, and savored the scene before him slowly with his dilated blue eyes. He could feel his inner man call out to him, to attack the wet and naked opposite sex. Somehow, he couldn't. He couldn't move himself. 'She's beautiful' he managed to think, while his whole body was still frozen. He couldn't move himself. He'd always seen this sight in videos and pictures but not in reality, well, until now.

Seconds passed, minutes passed, no, maybe hours? He still stood there, scanning the sight, copy, pasting, then burning them into his brain. The process repeated over and over again.

Her caramel brown eyes snapped opened and saw Yamato.

The process of copy and pasting ended thanks to her sharp yell. He felt his eardrums were about to explode.

"**Nani wo yatten no?"** she yelled at him as she covered herself in the tub. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I-iie..B-bo-boku…" he stuttered with embarrassment, "A-…I-it's your fault! You didn't lock the door!" he blamed her.

"N-nani? Y-you could have quickly gone out and shut the door! Besides I didn't lock the door because I thought you were out!"

"B-ba-baka!" was all he could said.

Then it was quiet. Mimi couldn't catch her voice anymore and so does Yamato and both was still at their spot, unmoving, with blushes on their cheeks. Both were too embarrassed to speak or even think. It became awkward. Extremely silent and awkward.

Until Yamato realized what he must do, "I-I should go."

Mimi who was stunned just nodded and with that Yamato casually replied, "Ja…" and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door in total silence.

As soon as he'd shut the door, he found himself dumbfounded again, and this time, he loose his balance. He leaned against the door and began to sat himself on the wooden floor. "W-what was I thinking?" he murmured to himself.

Inside, Mimi found herself having a deep thought after being seen naked by a guy, and he's not just any guy, it was her idol, Ishida Yamato. Of course she felt the embarrassment, yet strangely she felt extremely happy that he's the one who'd seen her. Insecure and questions also came upon her mind. He seemed to like what she had and that made her happy, but was she really worth 'looking' at?

She snapped back to reality as she heard a dropping voice outside the door. Yamato's shadow can be seen through underneath the door. She quickly stood up from the bathtub and pressed her left ear against the door and heard Yamato murmured to himself, "W-what was I thinking?"

'There, he's definitely attracted. I'm sure of it.' Mimi smiled at her thought.

* * *

><p>She waited in the bathroom until Yamato regain his mind consciousness and walked away. After his footsteps faded to his bedroom, she quickly wrap herself with her pink towel and rushed towards her room.<p>

Her cheeks were still burning with embarrassment, but as she realized the time, she quickly pulled out her newly bought, red frilly dress from one of the boxes, she quickly wore her underwear and put on the dress, then blow her hair with the hairdryer.

Mimi smiled at herself in the mirror after she applied her lip gloss, _'I can't wait to see the look on Miyako's face when she found out I'm living with Ishida sempai!'_ she squealed with excitement at the thought. _'Not only Miyako, the whole Ishida fan club members would be so jealous if they knew! I just know Miyako would spread the news!'_

'…_and…should I also told her about what happen this morning? Kyyaaaaaa….I'm such a pervert, happy after being seen like that!'_ she squealed.

"Ah…Got to go now! Miyako is going to be so angry if I'm late."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. Thirsty, she made her way towards the kitchen for a drink.

Yamato walked out from the bathroom after a quick bath.

Caramel met cerulean blue.

Yamato couldn't help but find himself scanning Mimi from her head to her toe, over and over again. _'Is she going on a date?' _he thought.

For a few seconds she waited for him to at least say something, until she noticed how she'd been scanned and began to blush as she covered her chest with her arms and decided to joke abit, "Hentai! Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned jokingly, yet made herself sound slightly angered, and trying not to sound too embarrassed.

Yamato's cheeks were redden, "Excuse me?" he exclaimed, "Don't get things wrong here, I'm definitely not interested in you, not even one bit." He denied, which made Mimi suddenly felt like her heart had been struck by lightning, disappointed and hurt_. ' Is he lying?'_ she thought.

"I'd just realized how unattractive you look inside out, with or without cover. Geez, whoever thinks your tempting that person must have his eyes and brain check." He lied.

Tachikawa Mimi was definitely one of those attractive girls he'd ever seen and of course, she looked super cute in the dress and extremely sexy unclothed. However, there is no way he would ever admit it to anyone, especially to Mimi herself.

He then noticed the sad look the girl put on her face. Her eyes were glassy, like she was about to cry. This situation was almost like yesterday when she really cried out loud, only this time, she was holding her tears to herself.

"So what! I rather you not, you jerk!" she then yelled as she put down the glass in her hand, always breaking it, she then ran out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.

As he saw her tears when she ran, he cursed to himself and thought, 'How sensitive can this woman get!' and ran after her.

_She is crying._

_I made her cry._

* * *

><p>She didn't care where she ran to, as long as she's far away from him.<p>

Tired from running, she then stopped at the nearby park and sat on the bench and started crying out loud like a five year old, "Ishida-sempai no baka!" she cried.

Mimi knew she found herself crying again. She thought she'd completely overcome her crybaby trait, but she hasn't. She used to be a crybaby when she was younger. She cried on every harsh comment people said about her, even though the comment itself was a joke, if she took it wrongly she would cry her lungs out. If her father didn't get her whatever she wants, she would cry. Things not going her way, cry. Even now, sometimes, she would lost her self control and cry and now her own idol had gone too far. How dare he said such unpleasant comments about her directly on her face, "Ishida-sempai no baka! Baka!" she cried over and over again.

Ishida sempai wasn't supposed to be this kind of person. So much for the nice Ishida Yamato she'd always dreamt of.

She didn't notice Yamato presence, standing just half meter away from her. Until she heard, "Gomen." he said softly. Looking away with blush on his cheeks, he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and hand it to her.

Mimi looked up at him with her glassy eyes and look back at his handkerchief.

"Wipe your tears." He said, still not looking at her face.

With a small smile on her face, she took his green handkerchief and dried her tears with it.

"Stop crying like that." He said still avoiding her stare, "I hate seeing girls cry, especially when I'm the one who made them."

"So…" Mimi sobbed, "…are you really sorry?"

"H-…" he shamefully admit, "Hai…"

Mimi smile brightened, "Then you should made up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yamato finally looked at her in shock, " Made up?"

"Yes, do something for me!" she smiled innocently.

Yamato's head fell with sweat drop and thought, 'This onna…how can she get all cheerfull like this after all that cry?'

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mimi-chan! Doko ni iru no?"<strong> Miyako yelled at the phone.

"M-miyako-chan…Onegai…everyone's looking." Jyou trying to persuade Miyako to stop yelling.

"**Urusai Jyou-kun! Oi-oi Mimi-chan! Answer me!" **

"_Gomen-ne Miyako-chan. I was waiting for my 'date' to dress up. I'm almost there."_

"**D-Deto? Nani o ten da yo? You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me about that? When did you two started dating? Who is he? He's joining us? How could you not tell me all this?" **

"A-are? Mimi-chan have a boyfriend?" Jyou cried, sounded like the panicked Miyako.

"_Et-to Miyako-chan…he's not my boyfriend. He will join us with lunch and I'm bringing him with me, so I could introduce him to you. He promised me 'a date' with the three of us today, and I'm sure you are going to get a heart attack as soon as you see him!"_

"Nani-o?" Miyako confused.

"_Oh- there you are!" _Mimi said on the other line of the phone.

"W-where are you? I cant see you!"

Couldn't believe his own eyes, Jyou narrowed his eyes and took a better look with his spectacle, "A-ano Miyako-chan…Isn't that… Ishida Yamato-kun from class 3-C? he's with Mimi-chan!" he pointed his finger toward them.

Miyako followed to where his finger was pointed and as she saw what Jyou was talking about, she did the same thing he did, narrowing her eyes and cleaning her specs, then put them back on. After a few moments of analyzing she cried, **"Ishida sempai?"**

"Ohayou Miyako-chan…Jyou-kun…" Mimi smiled innocently at her two surprised best friend. "See…I told you, you would be surprised."

"H-how could this…" Miyako muttered, then quickly pull Mimi over to her side and whispered, "How did you meet him? How did he agree on going on a date with **you**?"

"It's a long story…in short, he's actually living with me." Mimi whispered back and this made Miyako exclaimed out loud, "NANI?"

"We'll tell you how we ended up living together after we order okay, I'm hungry." Mimi said, "…and I will tell you the details later tonight…" Mimi said in a whispery voice and blinked at her best friend, who still had a confused look on her face.

* * *

><p>While Mimi was telling her friends about the whole situation, Yamato rolled his eyes, 'Why am I even here!'<p>

"That's the whole story!" she finished.

'Oh, she didn't mention the part when she cried like baby.' Yamato thought slightly surprised.

Decided that he would use this opportunity for a background playback, he began, "Oh, Hime-sama, would you remind me, how I ended up agreed to this? How you made me canceled my band practice because of you!"

Mimi made a face at him, a face that told him 'How could you!'

"Yeah, why did he agreed to go on a date with you and us?" Miyako asked.

Mimi faked a smile and laugh, "Oh, that…"

'Checkmate!' Yamato smirked at Mimi's reaction.

'Quick Mimi! Think of something! I cant tell them about the crying. Miyako's going to give me along embarrassing lecture. Oh, I could just say…'

She gave a quick look at Yamato and grinned at him with pride. His eyes suddenly widened at her facial expression, 'Oh..no, she's not going to…'

"…that is because he peek me when I…" before she could finish, Yamato covered her mouth with his right hand. "Don't listen to her! It's because I dropped her chocolate mousse cake last night. Right Mimi?" he quickly lied as he gave Mimi a look, forcing her to nod her head before he uncover her mouth.

Mimi quickly nodded and with that, Yamato released her.

Trying to catch her breath, she breathed in and out furiously, _"What was that all about!" _she exclaimed with a whispery voice at Yamato as she glared at him.

"Nothing." He responded calmly.

"Hai hai, you two, stop it. So Mimi-san…" Miyako began to change the topic, with a creepy grin on her face, "You must be very happy to get to live with your prin…" this time, It was Mimi's turn covering Miyako's mouth, stopping Miyako from continuing blabbering her secret.

"Me? Ha..ha.." she faked her laugh, "Of course not! Why should I? he's a jerk!"

"Oh come on Mimi-chan!" Yamato smirked, remembering his posters collection in her room, "I know you love me!" he mocked.

Mimi blushed madly, "Nani wo iu tennan? In your dreams!"

Jyou chuckled lightly at Mimi's reaction and decided to join the tease, "Don't be shy Mimi. You like him so much, you even begged your kaa-san to reconstruct your old house storeroom into sempai's shrine."

Yamato was laughing furiously at the thought of Mimi owning his shrine, "Is that true?"

"Baka mitai! Jyou-kun you baka! Baka! Baka! I hate all of you!" she yelled in embarrassment and was almost in tears. She ran towards the ladies room while Miyako stood up from her seat and said, "Jyou-kun, how could you say that out loud when sempai himself is here. Look what we're getting ourself into."

"G-gomen." Jyou looked down and sighed, "…but, you know, you shouldn't have started it."

"I know, but you shouldn't have said too much." Miyako finished and quickly left the table, looking out for Mimi.

"Is she always like this?" Yamato asked Jyou with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mimi-chan?"

Yamato nodded.

"Yep. She was a lot worse when she was younger, and her father spoiled her bad…" Jyou explained, "…she might be sensitive, ditzy, a whiner and a crybaby, but she's the nicest girl with the purest heart I've ever know."

"I can tell. She can be cute sometimes." Yamato admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah she is…" Jyou smiled at him, "She's like a little sister to me." He added, "…just treat her well, she will treat you better."

Yamato nooded, "I'll try, but can't promise you."

* * *

><p>"Mimi-chan…Gomen-ne." Miyako apologize as she saw Mimi looking at her crying self (still sobbing lightly) in the ladies room mirror.<p>

Mimi shook her head, "I-ie… I'm the one, who should say sorry to all of you, especially to sempai." She said with a shaky voice and looked down at the tab in front of her, "Aren't you mad at me for being such a crybaby?"

"Yeah I know you should be punished for that, but I still think we were the ones who went a little too far with our jokes." Miyako said as she get a hold on Mimi's hands with hers. "…and don't worry, sempai seems happy knowing about your shrine."

Mimi looked up at her best friend, with teary eyes, "You think so? But I force him to come with me and it want really because of a chocolate cake."

"Then? What actually happened?"

"You see, I've got very sensitive after he said I'm unattractive and people who think so, needs to get their eyes check, so I ran out the house and cried like I always do, and he ran after me and apologized." Mimi sighed, "…then I asked him to made up to me…"

"and you asked him to come with us, even though he had his band practice?" Miyako looked at Mimi sarcastically.

"Well, at first I didn't know he had a band practice, he never mention about it. He just took out his phone in front of me and called to cancel and of course I said, if he already have a plan, then he could made up to me some other times, but he was so stubborn and insisted he should made up for what he did today, so that it wouldn't bother him to sleep." Mimi explained.

"Wow, what a gentleman! As expected of Ishida Yamato-sama." Miyako said with amusement.

"Then we ran back to our apartment just so he could change into something more decent, and that was the whole story on why we were late." Mimi finished as she looked down a bit.

"Why didn't you just tell us about this then?"

"I can't because I thought you were going to get angry at me and embarrassed me with your lecture in from of sempai. And the reason I asked him to come with us is because I wanted to show him off to you." Mimi admitted.

"Kami-sama, Mimi chan!"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen Miyako!" Mimi pleaded.

"Hai hai." Miyako sighed in defeat.

Mimi face brightened and jumped on Miyako for a hug, "Arigatou Miyako-chan!"

"De-demo yo…what about the 'peek' you was about to tell us?"

Mimi face blushed at the question and was quiet for seconds, until Miyako woke her up to her senses, "Mimi?"

"O-oh… that. I'm going to tell you all about that tonight!" Mimi said with a wide grin.

"I'll be waiting then. " Miyako smiled "Anyway…" she squealed, "… I'm so jealous of you! You get to live with one of the hottest guy in school and curse you Mimi, you get a chance to be with him!"

Surprisingly Mimi's face fell with sadness as she recalled what Yamato said about her, being unattractive.

"E-eh? What wrong Mimi-chan? Arent you suppose to be excited?" Miyako asked as she noticed her friend's behavior.

"I am excited that I get to live with him, extremely even! But, I think he really hates me."

"What, because he called you unattractive?" Miyako furrowed her brows, "Come on! You know he's lying. You are very attractive Mimi! How many guys have asked you out on a date? And remember the first time I met you? I raise my courage to go over to you because how sweet and beautiful you look, it was what encourage me to talk and be friends with you, you know. You are like my role model Mimi and love everything about you." Miyako smiled, "I know I sounds like a lesbian right now, but really love you Mimi."

Mimi jumped on Miyako once again and hugged her tightly, "Arigatou Miyako-chan! I love you too!"

"Hai, hai… Now, lets get back to our lunch! We are going to have so much fun with sempai today!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed reading. Please kindly leave a supportive review. ;)<strong>


End file.
